Methods for producing optically active cyclopropane compounds, which are very important compounds as synthesis intermediates of agricultural chemicals such as synthesized pyrethroid type insecticides, pharmaceuticals, etc., and whose representative example is (+)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid, from prochiral olefins have been known as an asymmetric reaction using an optically active bisoxazoline compound as a ligand (e.g. JP 11-171874 A, Tetrahedron Lett., 32, 7373 (1991)). These methods are relatively good in the diastereoselectivity (trans-isomer/cis-isomer ratio) and enantioselectivity. However, from an industrial viewpoint, it is desired to further improve the yield of the desired optically active cyclopropane compounds.